


Surfing?

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Surfing?

“Lij?”

“Yeah?”

“Do I say stuff that irritates you?”

Soft laughter. “Sometimes.”

Silence.

“Not often though.”

“Do you like me?”

“Uh, Sean?”

“Yeah?”

“Stupid question considering…” Soft fingers drift up and down the inside of Sean’s thigh. Sean gasps then grabs Elijah’s hand.

“Wait. That’s not the same as liking me. . thinking I’m a good person.”

“Sean?”

“Yeah?”

“You been surfing again?”

They both laugh.

“Uh... yeah.”

Elijah shakes his head in dismay. “Dude! What am I going to do with you?”

Sean smiles and places Elijah’s hand back on his thigh.

“Distract me? Please?”

A soft moan. “Oh, yes.”


End file.
